Nice but Painful
by RightMyLife
Summary: It was nice to be noticed by someone other than my family .It was nice to be took out and just talk nothing else. Its nice when I can gossip about a man I met who makes me happy .Its nice it really is ....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA

**Summary**

It was nice to be noticed by someone other than my family .It was nice to be took out and just talk nothing else. Its nice when I can gossip about a man I met who makes me happy .Its nice it really is ..What's not nice is when your being noticed your being judged on how u act . What's not nice when your being took out the person your with has a death grip around your arm or waist or hand . What's not nice is that I have to lie about somebody that doesn't make me happy one bit but makes me want to puck every time I see them or scream or just die to get away from them .

_______

"…" -talking

'…' _thinking_

______

Listing to Trey Songz -Jupiter love

**_______**

**Chapter 1**

**_______**

"Get off me you ass hole !!!"

"Calm down your acting ridiculous ."

"I hate you I really do hate you.. everything about you !"

"Oh come on Kagome hate is a very strong word just say dislike"

"Ok how about this Sesshomaru I dislike you so much I want u to D-I-E."

"Kagome I can spell and I know what your spelling …So if u want me to get off of you I suggest you tell me what you were doing last night when I left the house ."

"I don't know what the hell your talking aBOOOUUUTTT AHHHH FUCK STOOOOOP"

"If you want me to stop then you will tell me the truth or your fuckimg arm will be broken" Pressing down even harder on her forearm with his knee .

"Look if you already know the truth then why put me through this …its pointless."

"I want you to tell me my lovely Kagome . It reassures me that was I was seeing was true and that my eyes was not deceiving me ." Releasing some of the pressure off her arm only to slam down even harder .

"AHHHHH OOOOKKKAAAYYY" Hot salty tears rolling down her face in to her hair the pain was unbearable .

"OK now we are getting some where " getting some of his weight off of kagome arm looking in to her Charcoal black eyes. "Lets see how your I like your answers this will determine if this arm stays unfractured . Ok first question why was Inuyasha going in your room ..our room ?"

"We were Just talking that's all nothing else happened." Looking back into his pure gold eyes trying to see if he could tell she was lying just by looking in hers.

"Hn…Kagome I don't care for that answer lets hope your next one will be better . Why when I came home your inner thighs were dripping wet ?" pressing again on her arm.

"It was all for you baby its always all for you no one else ." Hoping that ,that would be the right answer for that question …

"Mmm that is true it is all for me you are mine after all but tsk ,tsk that is not the reason why u were so fucking wet I know you were not thinking about me …matt of fact you never think about me in that way …"

"Sesshomaru I always think about me and you together bodies intertwined with each other with nothing to interrupt us its true I hate you but your sex is like no other ." This was true his sex was like no other PAINFUL

"Oh How fucking stupid do you think I am …do you think that dumbly of me that I would fall for what your saying right now." Leaning in to her face "I can tell that everything that you are saying is a half of a lie never the full truth nor the full lie."

"Sesshomaru ?"

"Kagome I don't like hurting you but what else am I suppose to do." Kissing her so ruff that when he was done her perfect lips were bruised "But sometimes you give me no other choice you know how I feel about you and you still want to hurt me …but for some reason my heart is telling me to let you go so I will let your arm say the way it is." Lifting his self off her arm in a standing position .

"Thank you oh glorious bastered ." Standing up hold on to he now bruised but not broken arm looking around their bed room trying to figure out how he knew about her and Inuyasha .

"Kagome don't be stupid I see all I know all everything about what you do remember that ." Pushing her to their bed

"What are you doing ?"

"I just want to know how much you like being with me ." Pinning her to the bed as he hiked up her skirt while sucking on her neck leaving love marks on her neck or name tags what ever you would like to call it . Maneuvering his free hand to her bare pussy fingers twirling and pulling her pussy hair .

"Sesshomaru !!!" Fighting was going to be pointless because he always seemed to win no matter what she tried to do . Feeling his fingers go inside of her folds she cold do nothing but moan un till she felt his sharp claws hooking inside her then slicing their way out '_why must he always take the pleasure out of it and leave just the pain '_ Repeating this movement over and over till blood began to appear on his fingers . Lifting them to his mouth and sucking each finger individually .

"You taste so delicious when your juices and your blood are mixed its like an XTC ."

"Your sick ."

"Sick …Maybe .."

Ripping kagome shirt and bra he went down and bit on one of her nipples while his hand was pinching and pulling the other getting different pain but it didn't matter it still hurt like hell . Jumping up off of kagome he stripped down to nothing . His body was sculptured so perfectly body tanned to perfection his sliver mane falling to the top of his perfect buttock he was beautiful but to kagome was just Sesshomaru she seen this body everyday .

Crawling back on the bed placing his face down buy her pussy licking the rest of the blood that was their . Playing with her pearl sucking it so hard it felt as if he was going to suck it off . Letting go it was a pop noise opening her pussy up even more to stick his tongue inside of her depth cave she could fell his little muscle work turning and flicking it felt so good even though both of his hand were digging into her legs the pain felt wonderful at that moment . She was in what Sesshomaru called XTC .

Bring his self to up be fully on top of her placing his self in between her thighs taking his penis and placing it to be ready for entrance kagome preparing for the pain she was going to be feeling he stuck just the head in as if he was just playing and he kept doing this for about a minute or two going in and taking it out then finally he rushed in pushing deep in to her cave to the point where it was no longer pleasure but pain .

Kagome felt her eyes going into the back of her head as the dagger kept going in and out. Nothing but pain was in this it hurt so bad , but as she got used to it the pain turned into pleasure and the only thing you could her was kagome moans and Sesshomaru growls the ruff sex went on for hours it seemed kagome have orgasm after orgasm while Sesshomaru still going strong. The bed full of kagome juices blood socked covers mixed with her cum even though she hated him she was utterly in love with his sex the pain so much pain mixed with a little pleasure .

Feeling Sesshomaru was ready to burst he bit down on her neck like always in the same spot which made kagome have another orgasm along with Sesshomaru pulling out while cum still spitting out aiming for the rest of kagome body even though this wasn't her favorite part she paid no mind to it . Sesshomaru getting up and walked to the bathroom leaving kagome in a semi daze thinking _'I have to get away from him .' _

_________

_Listening to Lloyd -how does it feel_

_________


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha

I felt as if I may have confused some in the first chapter with how things started off but I am trying to clarify things in this chapter .

**This is kagome telling how things happened in the beginning **

I use to wonder how in the hell did I get myself into this mess . I mean when I first met Sesshomaru he never talked to me. He would send messages through his little brother Inuyasha to tell me things like stop looking at him and get out the house . I always assumed he didn't like me I mean we were kids me and Inuyasha 17 and he was 19 . Yes that's basically grown but still after a while I guess I grew on him cause he would start having small conversations with me . Inuyasha didn't like him talking to me he said he was up to something he wanted something from me . I didn't understand what he meant because they had way more than me and I had basically nothing compared to them .

Back then me and Inuyasha was just friends and nothing else I mean he had my cousin Kikyo and I wanted to keep it that way . Me and Sesshomaru started to hang out more than what me Inuyasha did because he stayed with Kikyo 24/7 and I just wanted to be some where that I was wanted and Sesshomaru gave that to me .Now don't get me wrong I had more friends then just him I had Sango and Miroku but they were together and I didn't want to be the third wheel I had Koga and Ayame that were also together so you know I just didn't want to interrupt them then their was Shippo he was 15 and he wanted to be with people his age and I let him he still came to ask for advise but other than that I was alone.

At the time Sesshomaru was like a savoir to me he kept me busy with helping him study with his test that was coming up and he did the same for me . We would go out to eat or to the movies or just sit at his or my house just to chill it was fun times . After a year of this I started to fall for him but I didn't want him to know I tried to hide it but he is a demon he could smell the feelings that were coming off of me . I guess he felt the same about me cause just out of the blue one day he just kissed me I was so shocked that I smacked him . Yeah he really did like that he said to me _'well that ruined the moment _' It was quite funny so I kissed him and after that day we were inseparable.

At this point I'm 22 and he's 24 he's a lawyer and me I'm just a nurse well an RN we've been together for 5 years . I think the beatings started about three years into our relationship at first it used to be just squeezing my hand then it went to Smacking then to punches in my thighs then to my stomach then it went to full blown bloody beat downs I fight back but of course it does no good his stronger than me . He beats me because he loves me and that's how he shows it true feelings . He also said that I slept with Inuyasha and at first I was just so confused to why he would say something like that I never thought about him that way and I didn't think he ever thought of me that way ,but he started acting strange around me I confronted him about it and he told me that him and my cousin broke up which is what I excepted but to think they would have just ended things because a argument was crazy to me .

I think the first time and only time me and him ever did something with each other was when I was 20 and Sesshomaru had just done beating the shit out of me that I could barely stand and Inuyasha just happen to come over when Sesshomaru had left … when he saw what I looked like he cried …I cried …we cried like we were little kids he said to me _' Kagome come live with me I would never touch in such away ' _I thought about it for a long time as we cried but I couldn't find myself saying ok or anything so I shook my head no and said ' _He only does this when he gets frustrated any other time he doesn't hits me ' _how stupid was I but then he kissed me and I kissed back …we had **SEX **I don't know what I was really thinking when it happened but it was no passion in it , it was just a need a wanting to be touched .

After that happened Inuyasha came over everyday to check up on me which I was very thankful for because Sesshomaru wouldn't beat me so bad he never touched my face just my legs and back sometimes I wonder if I wasn't so lonely would this ever had happened would I be really going through this right now I'm not suppose to be hurting not like this .

Its been times when I have left and thought he didn't know where I would be ,but I was wrong every time he would let me have my freedom for a couple of days after he let me think that he would never be able to find me and it was all over he would pop up at the door with my clothes and things packed and already back at his house . Soon as we would make it door it never failed he would shut the door I would take off running from him trying to find a hiding spot or a place I could just get away from him and it never worked he would catch me and bet the fuck out of me I would be so sore that I wouldn't even be able to move from the spot he left me for days I would be their and as always he would say "_Its your fault that this happened if you would just stop doing what you do it wouldn't happen '_ I mean what was I doing wrong ,but being me what was I suppose to do ? Was I suppose to change because he don't like the way I am .

Most of the time I sit in the house in a daze other times I go to work but that's only when I am presentable to go which is a good thing I'm PRN(as needed) or I would have been out of a job . I think he just like to see how he can control me no one but Inuyasha knows of what is going on in this house and I like to keep it that way I mean what can humans do to stop a demon a really powerful demon not even Inuyasha tries to take him on and he is half demon . Its also been a couple of times I have tried to kill my self one time I cut my wrist in the tub with a razor blade and I watched the blood flow in the tub I watch the tube start to turn a red color then I just laid their waiting for the darkness to take over me and it did before I know it I was gone.

I was at peace and then I woke up in the hospital with my mom crying over me and my brother consoling her , Inuyasha sleep with his head on my bed and Sesshomaru looking like he was looking out the window but looking at me with so much sadness in his eyes .I felt so bad that I just broke down crying and everybody came to me trying to console me telling me that they love me and all that good stuff ,but when Sesshomaru said it, it burned a hole in my heart . So much pain from his words made me sob harder because I knew he was going to beat me sooner or later and no one would come to save me .

The other time I tried to take my life I took a whole bottle of sleeping pills and as you can tell that to went unsuccessful I ended up in the hospital this time just Sesshomaru their glaring at me sitting at the end of my bed with his legs crossed and the only thing I could do that time again was cry …cry… cry and he said to me '_I don't understand why you want to die so badly' _**he stood up **and walked closer to me '_you have everything you could ever wish for pulse more and just because I hit you , you want to just go out and do dumb things like this , this makes you selfish ' _I couldn't believe what he had just said to me you know I'm selfish how the hell am I selfish because I don't want to be with him .

After that day I never tried again which was for the best because I had servants that followed me everywhere and I couldn't get away even if I tried to they reported everything and I just know theirs cameras some where in the house , but I just don't know where .Now I'm 26 and he's 28 and my life is a consent **living hell **

….Thank you for reading this chapter

Nice but Painful


End file.
